


New Heights

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: No one could bring Fenris to his limits like this, except for Hawke of course. Hawke made a mess out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is not a single inkling of plot here, it's just me...talking about how much fenris likes getting fucked  
> how could you not want more of that?
> 
> loosely based on a kmeme prompt for fenris + anal play
> 
> enjoy!

Had a younger version of himself seen what would become of him, it was likely he wouldn’t have believed it. Initially the pain and trauma had nipped at the pleasure but eventually, he gave himself over. Fenris let himself forget and lose himself in the sheets of the bed. Curse Hawke and his talented fingers. It was all because of him, only he could burrow through his aversion to touch and grant him the satisfaction of putting everything else aside.

He was unsure at what point he’d started to enjoy it as much as he did. Perhaps deep down, he’d always hungered for it like he did now. The feeling was addicting, he couldn’t get enough. He’d lost count how many times they’d gone through these motions, but each time was almost better than the last. His fingers curled in the sheets.

Fenris lay on his front, chest and face pressed against the bed covers. His thighs trembled as he struggled to hold himself up, ass high in the air as Hawke worked in his fingers. He was pushing them in, twisting and spreading them. Fenris breathed heavily through his nose, squirming and letting small gasps escape as the digits rubbed against his inner walls. His body was growing hotter by the second, heat spreading through his body.

There was nothing like it. Only Hawke could pull him apart like this. His fingers were long and thick, to accompany the large body he had. Even so, it was never enough. He needed more, deeper, thicker, to be pushed further until he split. He thrust his hips back against the intruding digits, letting his body take them in until his knuckles were brushing against his hole. Hawke knew how to tease him just right, he knew that he couldn’t come without something more. He needed the heavy drag of his cock against his prostate before he could even entertain the thought of an orgasm. But it didn’t matter, just this feeling was one he could ride out for what felt like eternity. It’d be worth it too, the wait and build up would surely enhance the sensation.

Swallowing his pride, Fenris reached between his shaking legs to push a couple of his own fingers in beside Hawke’s. The lube Hawke had provided earlier allowed for Fenris’s fingers to slip in beside his. A moan spilled from him as he pushed them in. He could hardly believe the noises were coming from his own mouth. He could only imagine what he looked like to Hawke right now, the perfect definition of debauchery.

Never mind that, at this moment he could hardly focus with how his own and Hawke’s fingers were pulling him apart. He knew he was babbling, begging perhaps from the way Hawke chuckled behind him. He whimpered as Hawke pulled Fenris’s fingers out, brushing his hand aside. What did he have in mind? He was snapped out of his daze when Hawke’s other hand came down on his cheek. He gasped as he struck his ass a few times, tightening instinctively around Hawke’s fingers.

Then a fourth finger pushed in. Fenris bit his lip, groaning through his teeth. He squirmed against them. Hawke thrust his fingers in as deep as they would go. As Fenris felt the brush of his knuckles against his opening and the prod of his thumb, he realised what his intentions were. The thought of it alone could’ve made him come. He needed it, wanted it. His entire body was burning with desire.

He pushed his thumb inside. His hand slowly filled him, stretched him to his limits. Hawke definitely didn’t have small hands, Fenris thought. The drag was too slow for his liking, wanting the man to hurry up and fit his whole hand inside him. It might tear him if he was too rough, split him, but he didn’t care. It would heal eventually. He knew Hawke wouldn’t though, much too considerate of his comfort and enjoyed fucking him too much to give it up for the sake of Fenris’s incoherent thoughts.

When his wrist touched his hole, Hawke looked down to see how Fenris’s hole adjusted to take the stretch of his entire hand. He curled his hand inside, brushing against Fenris’s prostate. Fenris knew he was shaking uncontrollably, panting and drooling against the sheets. A heavy fog of pleasure clouded his mind. His cock was dribbling on the covers, a steady light stream making a mess on the bed.

Hawke’s other hand threaded through his white hair, tugging his head back allowing his moans to be less muffled. Fenris attempted to move after a few minutes of adjusting to the stretch in his ass but his body only whined in response to the onslaught of pleasure he was faced with. At this point, he was surprised his legs hadn’t given up yet.

After several pushes against his prostate until he was overly sensitive, Hawke gradually pulled out his fingers and let go of his hair. His head dropped back against the covers. He was empty now and he didn’t like it. He entertained the thought of reaching back and grabbing Hawke’s hand to force them back inside him, but he knew he had no strength to go through with it. At this point, he just wanted to reach back and spread his cheeks before begging for his cock. He would ask him to fuck him and fill him up until he couldn’t take anymore, until he couldn’t walk for days. He could take it in a single thrust, his entire cock. At this point, he’d do anything for it. He knew his stretched asshole was twitching in want, that Hawke could see everything and it only turned him on more. He wanted Hawke to see him exposed like this.

Something new was pressing against his hole. It was thick but cold, definitely not Hawke’s cock. He licked his dry lips, managing to look over his shoulder but closing his eyes and falling limp when the toy Hawke had retrieved pushed inside him. A small smile graced his lips at the sensation, it couldn’t compare to the heat of a real cock but it was close. Everything felt so good. The base pressed against his hole. Hawke’s hand caressed his cheek and then slapped it again causing him to grunt.

It felt like his body was melting, the red flush that had begun on his face and ears covering his whole body. Hawke whispered things to him though he couldn’t make out what they were through the haze. His own lips trembled as the toy was tugged and pulled. Maybe he attempted to answer, he couldn’t tell in his state. The toy was rubbing against his walls, driving him crazy, especially as it pushed against his sweet spot and more come dribbled from his hard cock onto the covers.

He wondered what his limits were. Would he be able to fit something bigger than Hawke’s cock in himself? What if Hawke kept the toy inside him when he pushed his cock in? He’d love every second of it. He could picture the way his opening would strain to stretch around the dual cocks. Would the thought arouse Hawke as much as it did him? It would surely take him to his breaking point. It would be too much, he gathered, he’d be too broken for Hawke to fuck in the coming few days. Hawke thrust the toy inside him, letting his insides move with the drag of it. He whimpered and moaned, giving in and rocking his hips back against it.

By the time Fenris was a needy mess on the bed, unable to hold himself up, Hawke had pulled the toy out. He turned Fenris over onto his back, smiling and kissing his lips. He sat between Fenris’s thighs, moving his lips over Fenris’s jaw, ears, and neck as he glanced down at the mess he was making on his stomach. He held tightly onto Fenris’s hips, holding him close. Fenris sighed, enjoying the gentle ministrations but still desiring something more.

Fenris tried to tell himself he didn’t need Hawke to get off. He wasn’t so filthy as to _need_ the man to fill him, fuck him, tease him until he couldn’t think. The fact that he enjoyed being stretched and stuffed was just a side benefit.

He couldn’t lie to himself for long though, not when Hawke was lining his slicked-up cock up with his stretched hole. He stared down as he rubbed the head over his opening, chewing on his bottom lip. It was everything he’d been craving. Hawke’s hands were roving over his sweat-slicked body and his shaft was slowly filling him. He gasped and let out a long moan as it stretched his opening, spreading his insides wonderfully.

Whenever Hawke penetrated him, Fenris felt his nerves become overwhelmed. Just like the rest of him, his cock was large and thick. He arched as he adjusted to the stretch, clenching his insides and relaxing them again as he took in the entirety of the shaft. When he felt Hawke’s balls finally settle at his ass, he ceased squirming and took a steady breath.

Even if he wanted to focus, he couldn’t. Once he took it all, he rolled his hips. He wanted Hawke to move. Hawke moved his hands back down to squeeze his hips, enjoying the sensation of Fenris’s tight heat.

His senses were on fire. Had he let himself go, he was sure he’d be making obscene noises. He couldn’t allow it. Even if there was truth to it, he didn’t want Hawke to think he could truly make him lose his mind just by fucking him. It was hard to concentrate with the thick shaft spreading him apart and he probably couldn’t control the noises he made with the stretch. He leaned his head back and relaxed.

Hawke began to move shortly after. He thrust in hard causing Fenris to gasp. After a couple of hard, steady thrusts, Hawke reached for Fenris’s thighs and pushed them towards his shoulders. Fenris’s toes curled at the thought of how much Hawke could see now. He’d see how his large cock disappeared into his smaller body, how he’d take it all in. He fisted the covers uselessly, letting Hawke fuck him however he pleased.

“You feel so good Fenris,” Hawke mumbled, pressing a kiss against his lower leg. It was the first time Fenris could make out what he said.

All he could think about was the cock rubbing against his insides. There was no space left inside him, he was filling every corner of his asshole. When he breathed, he could feel the coolness of his drool on his chin. Shakily, he reached up to wipe away the saliva. His green eyes were glossed over with pleasure as Hawke sped up his thrusts. Once Hawke hit his prostate, he felt his entire body shiver in delight.

Fenris’s voice got louder, the insistent push against his sweet spot drawing out the loud moans. He could hear his own voice above all else. Faintly, he recognised that he was babbling again. He was begging now, for dirty things and Hawke spanked his ass in response. A well-deserved slap, he thought and swallowed heavily. He moved his hips along with Hawke’s thrusts to get a deeper sensation.

Fingers were gliding over where he and Hawke were connected. A part of himself wanted Hawke to push his fingers inside him alongside his cock. He wanted him to tug at his hole until it burned, until the stretch was too much. It was greedy of him to want it, goose bumps trailing up his skin at the thought. Hawke would never do it, he’d never push him that far, but he imagined it anyway. His hands travelled over his own chest, rubbing over his nipples and tugging on them idly as he attempted to focus back on the feeling of Hawke’s cock thrusting inside him.

Hawke knew how to make him feel used and full. The vulgar thoughts aside, he considered what Hawke had already made of him. He could hardly speak, focus, losing himself without a single hand on his cock. He could only moan as his asshole was played with. He knew he’d spread his legs for Hawke as many times as he wished, he’d let him fuck his ass and his mouth too. Hawke’s cock always did feel good on his tongue.

His mind was slowly going blank again as his stomach coiled. He knew he was going to come now, the insistent dribble from his cock suddenly turned into thick spurts as he climaxed. He gasped loudly followed by a long moan, his entire body rocking and arching. He rode out the waves of his orgasm, blinding pleasure filling him as his eyes squeezed shut and his hole tightened around the thick cock inside him.

He trembled as he calmed down from his high, blissful numbness in his afterglow. He could feel Hawke’s hips stuttering against his ass, filling him up with his own come. Hawke let out a sharp moan of his own as he did. He pulled out of his overly sensitive hole, dragging out some of his ejaculate as he did so.

Fenris’s body flopped on the bed, Hawke crawled over him to kiss his panting, trembling lips. Fenris smiled at him, sated. Hawke grinned back, lying next to him and pulling his body into his. Fenris rested his head on his chest, relishing in the kisses on his face and the probing fingers that had moved down to push back inside him and finger out the mess he’d made inside him.

“You did good Fenris, you feel okay?” Hawke asked, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah,” he replied, moaning softly at the invasion in his ass. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out and wrapped both arms around him. Fenris settled against his torso. They’d repeat all this tomorrow and Fenris only smiled at the thought.


End file.
